Soledad
by Yahg
Summary: El alma joven, de unos de los Kaiba esta por destruirse en la mas profunda soledad, en la que se a quedado. Pero en esta desesperación eencontrara a alguien que... ?xJOEY. Si quieren saber de quien se trata lean.
1. Default Chapter

Yeah y como andaba inspirada escribí este fic,ojala les guste.  
  
_Sumario: En la soledad nos podemos llegara sentir tan desorientados, tan perdidos, pero siempre habrá alguien para ti, alguien que estará para ayudarnos tal vez el amor de una persona venga a cambiarlo todo, pero cuando esta persona no es bien recibida ¿????. NOTA: Este fic tendrá yaoi (relación hombre/hombre) por lo que están advertidos. Si lo leen en sus plenos 5 sentidos es responsabilidad suya, ahorrence las demandas o quejas de no me gusto por que tiene yaoi, no se valen, por algo me puse a darles esta nota s antes de empezar, pero si deciden quedarse bienvenidos y se aceptan sus comentarios ESTE CAPITULO NO CONTIENE NADA DE YAOI, TAL VEZ UN BREVE DESNUDO_

Atentamente:  
Yo

Fic: Soledad  
  
Capitulo 1: Nuestra familia

  
  
-Anda hermano, dime por que no  
  
-Ya te he dicho que no tengo tiempo para salir contigo, además tengo mejores cosas que hacer  
  
Estas palabras entristecieron al hermanito del Ceo,quien poso su mirada triste sobre el suelo, hace cuando que su hermano no convivía con el, que no pasaban un tiempo juntos, casi podría jurar que su hermano lo veía como un socio mas de su compañía al cual tenia la obligación de ver en repetidas ocasiones. En solo pensarlo, hacia que el kaiba menor sintiera grandes, que digo grandes enormes deseos de llorar.  
  
-Hay por favor Mokuba no llores –dijo seto con la usual frialdad y sin cambiar su semblante frió y anti-compasivo.  
  
-Perdón hermano no deb  
  
Si y para colmo el pequeño debía disculparse de sus propios sentimientos, algo malo estaba pasando con esa familia.  
  
Mokuba miro a su hermano y se sintió tan mal que mejor opto por salir corriendo a su recamara, talvez hay se sentiría mejor.  
  
Seto se quedo en el living de su enorme mansión, momentos atrás había visto correr a su compañero escaleras arriba y aunque conocía lo que su bronceado hermano haría, vio con indiferencia las escaleras y se giro dirigiéndose a su ya apropiada biblioteca.  
  
Una vez adentro encendió su laptop y como si fuera un instinto natural empezó a teclear lo más rápido que podía, como si no existiera nada más en este mundo.  
  
Mientras tanto en su amplia y tenebrosa prisión privada, según así veía mokuba a su cuarto.  
  
Esta el menor tirado sobre el suelo frío, era extraño todo su cuarto estaba tapizado de una hermosa alfombra en color azul, pero el área donde esta era la única que carecía de la alfombra. El pensaba en lo que había sucedido con su hermano y sobretodo con el.  
  
Ya no era el un chiquillo de 12 años, sino un adolescente de 14 ,que pronto cumpliría los 15 años y su hermano ni cuenta.  
  
El pensaba que su hermano lo seguía viendo como el niño de 8 años que tanto dependía de él. Y la razón de porque lo dejaba solo era, por que el menor no lo notaria y no habría mayor compromiso, solo bastaba con darle lo que deseaba, para callarlo.  
  
-Si dependía de él, es algo que ya no lo hago, solo necesito que pase mas tiempo a mi lado hace casi un año que no tengo una charla de hermano a hermano. Se que sonara ridículo, pero necesito un guía, un compañero, necesito a mi hermano y lo necesito ¡¡Ahora!! El se esfuerza por darme lo necesario, pero no se a dado cuenta de un pequeño pero importantísimo detalle, soy un ser humano que desea tener algo compañía y no cualquiera, si no la suya.  
  
Mokuba seguía con su soliloquio, mientras daba vueltas y vueltas al asunto.  
  
Mientras en la biblioteca; tenemos aun Seto que estaba terminado de teclear, al terminar se dio un mínimo descanso, el cual aprovecho para tomar un trago de su colección privada de vino. Inmediatamente se sentó a terminar en lo que trabajaba.  
  
Una hora después en el cuarto de Mokuba encontramos al adolescente en la bañera tomando un relajante baño, siempre lo había ayuda a pensar mejor y esta no sería la excepción.  
  
Ya había terminado su soliloquio y se dispuso también a ponerle fin a esa terapia. Salio del agua dejando ver un bien formado pecho que a pesar de su edad le lucia muy bien, la razón de por que esta tan bien era porque desde hace un año y medio su hobyee era ir al gimnasio, para no estar fuera de forma, no era que le importara mucho, pero como no tenía mucho que hacer.  
  
Y así dejando ver su pecho salio un poco mas y dejo ver mas, había salido desnudo de la tina y o gran sorpresa no tenía la bata a la mano por lo que no le importo mucho salir así (de la tina) y se encontró enfrente a el un espejo de cuerpo entero. Y como el chico era tan tímido se sonrojo demasiado con el ver su reflejo, ya que pensaba que si no fuera su propio baño alguien podía entrar y verlo así como llego al mundo y eso lo haría sentir tan mal, pero su suerte era distinta. Se encontraba en su baño propio y era seguro que nadie entraría si el no lo deseaba.  
  
Una vez ya en su dormitorio se puso sus boxers negros y una blusa en color azul cielo sin mangas que hacía notara la perfección que ya no era el Moki de antes. Por muy rico y educado que fuera no dejaba de ser un puberto y como a muchos gustaba la ropa cómoda y no tan estorbosa como las piyamas para caballeros usuales. Mokuba era el típico chico rico que rompía las reglas del protocolo, mientras su hermano ya estaba más acostumbrado a ellos.  
  
Dada la media noche Mokuba se quedo dormido como pollo (jejejeje) y a su habitación llego su hermano quien lo miro por un momento y se acerco a su mesa de noche dejando hay algo, que talvez le gustaría tener al "pequeño" una vez que dejo el paquete se marcho, saliendo de la casa dejando instrucciones a los sirvientes aun despiertos.  
  
Seto Saldría de viaje.  
  
**Continuara.**  
  
Espero les haya gustado este primer Capitulo.Más que nada deseo que me den sus comentarios sobre este escrito. Y como ando de buen humor les regalo el segundo capitulo.

Se aceptan todo tipo d ecomentarios: regalos ,jitomatazos, Algún Seto o Yami jejejej, etc.


	2. mi regalo, mi salvaciòn

Y como lo prometì aqui esta el segun capitulo de esta historia.

Capitulo2: Mi regalo mi salvación

A la, mañana siguiente le pequeño kaiba se levanto emocionado por que era un día muy lindo y el estaba dispuesto a intentar nuevamente persuadir a sus hermano para que salieran.  
  
Bajo corriendo las elegantes escaleras de su mansión y preguntó por su hermano a la primera sirvienta que paso por hay  
  
-Joven Mokuba, pensé que lo sabía su hermano se marcho ayer y dejo a cargo a Lizbeth  
  
Mokuba: A ya veo no sabéis dejo algún mensaje en especial para mi  
  
-Si sr. El le dejo algo en su mesa de noche, dijo que era un regalo  
  
-mmmm gracias, oye sabes reúne a los sirvientes ya  
  
-Si  
  
Cuando los sirvientes estuvieron reunidos Mokuba pregunto en cuanto regresaría a su hermano, como respuesta obtuvo que en dos semanas. Una vez que obtuvo la información les pidió a los sirvientes que se marcharan y que no los quisiera ver en dos semanas. Los sirvientes se sorprendieron por las palabras del pequeño jefe  
  
Mokuba -Si no los quiero ver en dos semanas, por sus sueldo ni se preocupen se les pagaran y una cosa mas ninguna palabrada esto a Seto entendieron  
  
Los sirvientes: SI  
  
Cuando terminaron su mini junta todos se marcharon de la casa dejando a Mokuba completamente solo. El sabía cuidarse y entenderse sin la necesidad de todos los empleados que tenía su hermano para su bienestar.  
  
E imitado los pasos de su hermano se dirigió a la biblioteca a dormir. Era una costumbre extraña que el tenía y Seto detestaba.  
  
Se quedo dormido durante una hora y al despertar sintió hambre. Se preparo un emparedado y se fue al patio, era enorme y el tan solo se sentó en el césped y fue sorprendido por:  
  
-Pensé que te había dicho que te fueras  
  
-Señor se que se puede cuidar solo pero aun así necesita un guardia no lo cree  
  
-Si claro, gracias por quedarte, oye deseas salir conmigo a divertirnos  
  
-Claro Mokuba  
  
Al parecer el guardia le tenía demasiada confianza a su joven jefe  
  
Mokuba: Vamos yo invito jajajaja  
  
-Si  
  
Pero antes cambiate de ropa no dejare que mi amiga vaya vestida como si salieras de un funeral  
  
- Si   
  
Su guardia y Mokuba salieron al centro de la ciudad de Domino el iba vestido con un pantalón azul marino (mezclilla) una camisa blanca deportiva y una chaqueta color roja, Ella iba vestida con un pantalón blanco a la cadera y una blusa blusita color negro sin mangas y cuello V y para no perder su costumbre llevaba una gafas oscuras y una chamarra parecida a la de Mokuba en color blanco.  
  
Ambos se divirtieron mucho durante casi todo el día, para comer compraron algo de comida Italiana y se marcharon a la mansión del pequeño pasaron una rato platicando y luego ella se disponía a marcharse  
  
-Quédate por favor si  
  
-Pero  
  
.-Por favor – mokuba la vio con ojos de suplica  
  
Ella lo miro con una dulce y comprensiva y accedió a su petición.  
  
A la hora de dormir ella se comporto como una madre y arropo al querido niño (claro a sus ojos de ella) y lo hay. Sin saber que hacer bajo las escaleras y se sentó en la sala. Al poco tiempo bajo el dueño de las casa y le ofreció que si deseaba se conectara a Internet, o fuera a la piscina o lo que ella gustase Ella opto por la primera opción y se conecto, Mokuba regreso a su habitación.  
  
Ella entro a un Chat y se quedo platicando durante una hora. Y nuevamente Mokuba bajo, para decirle que si le importaba que se quedara en el sillón de la habitación, ya que en su cuarto se sentía tan solo.  
  
Ella asintió con una sonrisa y el se quedo hay tratando de dormir.  
  
Cuando por fin se canso tomo a su pequeño amigo y lo llevo a su habitación y para estar cerca de el se quedo en la habitación de a lado.  
  
Al mañana el puberto busco a su guarura encontrándola durmiendo en la habitación continua.  
  
Por la tarde recibio una llamada de su hermano  
  
-Hola Seto  
  
-No tengo tiempo necesito que pases a Lina  
  
-Este bien  
  
La llamada se trataba de una labor para la guardia, se trataba de que se marchara lo mas antes posible para reunirse con el. Lo que el Ceo de Kaiba Corp ignoraba es que su hermano había literalmente echado a los demás sirvientes y si ella se marchaba Mokuba se quedaría solo.  
  
Al colgar ella le informo lo de su tarea y se despidió de él, no sin antes decirle que, para que no se sintiera solo podían platicar mas por el Chat. Le dio la dirección y el nick que normalmente usaba y se encontraría con el a eso de las 7 de la noche.  
  
Y salio casi caí corriendo para alcanzar al Kaiba mayor. quien mandaría un helicóptero a la parte mas alta de la torre de Kaiba Corp.  
  
Y una vez más Mokuba se quedo solito.  
  
Sobrevivió su día, cerca de las 7 de la noche el ingreso con la esperanza de encontrar a su amiga para platicar de cómo le había ido en su llegada y trabajo con Seto.  
  
8:00 PM  
  
Ella no había llegado y por ya no tenía mucho que hacer se había puesto a checar mail, a jugar y nada de su amiga, ella no llegaba. Y cansado de esperar decido ponerse activo en la plática que ocurría en ala sala.  
  
BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON: HOLA ALGUIEN QUE DESEE PLATICAR  
  
Con esta frase entro a la dichosa platica, la sala los bateados.  
  
Nadie respondía por lo mokuba se desespero y cuando estaba a punto de salir.  
  
ELVIS- COCHO: QUE HAY VIEJO, DIME TE GUSTA EL DUELO DE MOUSTROS  
  
Al parecer mokuba pasaría un rato agradable con una plática. Y si la plática siguió durante unas 2 horas y al final de la plática cambiaron direcciones de MSN, sabían de que vivía cada uno (aunque claro que mokuba no le dijo soy Mokuba Kaiba el hermano del gran señor de los juegos Seto Kaiba) solo le dijo soy estudiante de secundaria y no trabajo .Por el otro lado elvis-cocho solo le dijo que era estudiante de preparatoria y trabajaba repartiendo diarios, pero su verdadera aspiración era ser Abogado. Y a ambos les gustaba el duelo de Mounstros.  
  
El Kaibita se fue a dormir, al día siguiente tenía que ir a la escuela.  
  
Mientras tanto detrás de un monitos plano se encontraba un chico de ojos color avellana y rubios cabellos.  
  
-Joey duermete ,sino mañana no te pararas para ir a repartir.  
  
-Si  
  
Joey apago su computadora y se fue a dormir con la dulce sensación de que la platica de hace poco había sido muy buena.  
  
Y al mismo tiempo ambos muchachos apagaron su luz.  
  
**CONTINUARA...**  
  
Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, se que esta algo tedioso, pero ya verán la importancia. Se los quise obsequiar de regalo para que me entiendan un poco la idea, espero que alguien llegue hasta aquí con e l animo de dejarme un review. Sus opiniones son muy importantes en este asunto. Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios: Jitomatazos, felicitaciones, amigos, Algún Seto, Yami o porque no un Joey jejejej, etc. 


	3. un dia normal,bueno ni tanto

Ahhhhhh que feliz soy, aunque solo dos se animaron a dejar opiniones me hicieron muy feliz y quiero agradecer a:  
  
** RADFEL:  
**  
Me alegra que te haya gustado este fic, gracias por apoyo. ,  
  
Si a mi también me gusto que Katsuya fuera elvis-cocho (se nota mucho que me gusta jejejeXD). Sobre tus sospechas a ver cuéntalas, es importante para mí escuchar todo los comentarios.  
  
Por cierto que anduve checando tu bio y que felicidad, tu también eres de México y sobre todo de la "hermosa y segura ciudad de la esperanza". Y si  
  
MEXICO!!! YAY!!! VIVA MEXICO &"#=!!  
  
Y bueno eh, espero te guste este capitulo y te animes a dejar otro review.  
  
**HAYI-OS:  
**  
Hey gracias, review me hace mucho bien que estés deacuerdo con Radfel.  
  
La razón de por que otros no me han dejado review es por que les caigo mal jajajajaj, no es cierto, LA VERDAD NO SE POR QUE NO, PERO NO ME IMPORTA MUCHO SI OBTENGO REVIEW'S COMO LOS SUYOS, DE QUE ME SIRVE UN REVIEW VACI" QUE SOLO DICE HOLA, PREFIERO QUE SEAN DOS, PERO QUE A ESOS DOS LES HAYA GUSTADO LO QUE ESCRIBO.  
  
Y para tu petición aquí tienes el tercer capitulo de este fic.Animate y déjame otro review (claro si deseas)  
  
Estos fueron mis amados review, pasemos con el capitulo.  
  
Pero antes necesito decirles que Joey , en este fic no conoce a los hermanos Kaiba.

Capitulo tres: Un día normal o bueno ni tanto  
  
Por la mañana el pequeño ceo se levanto mas temprano hizo su desayuno, se baño y se alisto para marcharse a la escuela, usualmente un chofer lo llevaría pero por su precitada acción ahora ni eso tenía. Lo que hizo fue tomar su bicicleta y partir a la escuela.  
  
Algunos de sus compañeros se sorprendieron al verlo llegar como un chico normal. Y es que Mokuba no era cualquier chamaco, era el hermano del Gran Seto Kaiba y poseedor del 10% (si Kaiba le había dado 8 % mas) de la misma empresa, pero el era un chico que le valía este pequeño asuntito.  
  
Shinosuke: Que onda Mokuba y ese milagro de que no vengas en tu carro fúnebre  
  
Mokuba: Jajajajaj te refieres a la limosina de mi hermano  
  
Shinosuke: Mmmm no mejor o me digas, no vaya a ser que me arrepienta de preguntar  
  
Mokuba: Bueno  
  
Mokuba asistía a la escuela normal. Esto porqués no deseaba convivir con profesores privados y menos en escuelas privadas.  
  
El día paso tranquilamente, hasta que llego la hora del receso y mokuba se encontraba solito trepado en un árbol, la soledad era algo que ya no era un problema para él, pues jaja el pasaba su mayor tiempo solo y aunque tenía amigos ,este receso decidió pasarlo solito.  
  
Pensaba en que le diría a su hermano, como hablar con el si tan distante se hallaba el gran y poderoso Ceo tanto así hasta su propio hermano.  
  
El receso termino y las clases siguieron al final de ellas se encontró con algunos pesados que no lo dejaban pasar  
  
-Quitense si no  
  
-Si no que, llamaras a tu hermano para que nos golpe con su portafolio o con sus jueguitos  
  
-Jajá jaj  
  
-No necesito a un hermano para defenderme  
  
-jajajajaj si claro todos los de octavo grado dicen eso  
  
Mokuba: Yo mismo puedo defender – tras decir esto se dejo ir a golpes contra el que parecía ser el líder de aquel trío.  
  
Y como estos eran unos sucios marranos los dos restantes lo agarraron y lo empezaron a golpear (que poca, manchados)  
  
Lo tiraron al suelo y el líder lo pateo varias veces hasta que...  
  
-Oigan bola de Estupidos dejen al niño en paz  
  
-No fastidies –esto lo dijo el líder a un desconocido que estaba viendo  
  
-Mira pedazo animal, deja a ese niño ahora mismo o te tendré que mostrarte lo que es violencia  
  
-El líder se paro en seco y volteo a ver a el dueño de tan lindo lenguaje y encontró a...  
  
-Jefecito no sabía que era usted, por que si lo hubiera sabido yo jamás  
  
-Ya basta y ustedes dos animales dejen al pequeño  
  
-Si si si señor –sintieron mello verdad-  
  
Los tres abusones dejaron al pequeño Kaiba tirado en el suelo y huyeron como perros asustados El recién llegado se acerco a el herido y se puso a su nivel y le dijo:  
  
Mira nada mas como te dejaron esos tipos, ya arreglare cuentas con ellos, Te puedes parar  
  
Mokuba: Si  
  
El moreno de puso de pie y...  
  
No podía mantenerse ni bien en pie, por lo que su interlocutor le dijo:- si deseas te llevo a casa  
  
Mokuba se puso rojo de vergüenza, pero dada su condición accedió a la ayuda del desconocido. Este lo cargo en su espalda y ambos salieron de la escuela  
  
Camino a la casa de Mokuba, el hasta entonces extraño se presento para iniciar una platica  
  
-Mmmm me llamo Jonouchi Wehleer, pero mis amigos me llaman Joey y tus eres...  
  
-Así disculpa me llamo Mokuba Kaiba  
  
-Orale te apellidas igual que el dueño de Kaiba Corp  
  
Esto sorprendió a mokuba, era increíble que existiera una persona tan distraída e ingenua que no hallara el parentesco y más cuando Kaiba no era un apellido muy común. Pero que mas daba si el rubio que tenía frente a sus ojos era alguien que no se había fijado en quien era el, si no en el ser humano que estaba en él y lo había ayudado. En lo personal Mokuba creyó que sería lindo que mas personas fueran como el y...  
  
-Oye estas despierto  
  
Mokuba fue sacado de sus cavilaciones por el ojos avellana –Oye Mokuba para donde vamos ahora  
  
-Caminaremos hacía la esquina y doblaremos en la esquina a la derecha, luego seguiremos derecho hasta llegar a la ultima casa y listo  
  
-Bien vamos ya  
  
Mokuba siguió la platica ya iniciada- Oye y en que grado estas  
  
-Ja mira "pequeñito" yo estoy en el segundo grado de preparatoria jajajajajajajjaa  
  
El poseedor de la melena negra sonrió con una linda y pequeña mueca de gusto, por la forma que Joey dijo, se notaba que estaba feliz por lo que era y tenía ,pero "PEQUEÑO"  
  
-Yo no estoy pequeño ¬¬  
  
-no te ofendas no lo dije en son de fastidiar, pero es que eres lindo sabes  
  
Las mellijas del "pequeño"ardieron al rojo vivo y su piel morena se veía algo rara  
  
-MMmmm gracias  
  
-Jajá jajá eres muy simpático para ser de 8 grado, la mayoría son unos niñitos  
  
-si claro y dime eran tu amigos, los que me dejaron as  
  
Joey sintió un valde de agua fría cayéndole desde lo más alto y solo respondió – No amigos, más bien compañeros con poco cerebro  
  
-Jejejej –esta vez el que rió fue el Kaibita – me defendiste de uniforma muy inteligente, si no me hubieras dicho que eres estudiante juraría que eres algo así como un abogado del bien  
  
-jajaja, qué? lo demás son maléficos  
  
-SI sobre todo los que yo conozco  
  
-Oh señor, usted debe tratar con muchos eh  
  
-Si poco  
  
-jejeje eres atan gracioso. Oye en serio crees que podría ser abogado -Si  
  
-ahhhh que bien  
  
Pero el viaje termino cuando el rubio indico que había llegado a una mansión grandísimo espacio.  
  
-ORALE esta es tu casa  
  
-Si  
  
-Bien podría ser esto como 20 unidades habitacionales  
  
-Si, gracias por traerme  
  
-No hay de que viejo, bueno te dejo tus padres deben esperarte. Bye  
  
Joey se hecho a correr dejando a mokuba en la entrada de su casa – Como si alguien me esperara  
  
Joey siguió corriendo con una sonrisa en los labios, ese niño era bueno de seguro sus amigos debía estar contento de tenerlo y su familia debía ser una NATA.  
  
No tardo mucho en llegara su casa, esta estaba en una unidad de departamentos algo descuidados llego al edificio 2- C subiendo un cuarto piso entro a un departamento de fachada sencilla, toda en blanco  
  
-Ya llegue  
  
-Hola Joey- saludo una mujer pelirroja, de hermosos ojos verdes -  
  
-hola Joanna, por que estas tan sería  
  
-Por nada – joanna le hacia señas para que se fuera, pero demasiado tarde.  
  
-Joeyyyyyyyyy –Se oyó la voz de un hombre desde el interior de alguna de las recamaras  
  
Si la peor pesadilla estaba presente en casa, se trataba de su padre Alexander Wehleer  
  
Joey asistió al llamo de su padre, para encontrarlo en la cama sentado como esperando algo.  
  
-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no grites cuando llegues, sabes estaba muy ocupado con Joanna cuando tú gritaste  
  
Joey miro el lecho donde se encontraba su padre y vio a Joanna y entendió a que se refería con lo de ocupado  
  
-Yo lo siento – aunque no era cierto, realmente andaba feliz por a ver interrumpido, por que llegar a su casa y encontrar a tu padre con tu ex novia y ahora madrastra no era la mejor forma de recibimiento. No era que no quisiera a Joanna, por el contrario la quería tanto como amiga (ahora) que no soportaba como la trataba su padre.  
  
E inconscientemente Joey dijo: Si claro si tirartela es tan importante  
  
Acto seguido Joey recibió un golpe en la cara de su padre que lo sentó en el suelo  
  
-Largarte andale vete a jugar con los maricones de tus amigos o vete a ver a donde  
  
Joey se incorporo y salio de la casa súper enojado. Lo mejor era ir con su madre, pero antes debía hacer una visita  
  
Llego a una calle algo oscura y toco una puerta un sujeto rudo lo dejo entrar y adentro.  
  
Era un bar con música suave, una barra en color café, sillones en una tipo estancia y había algunas parejas bailando. El se acerco a la barra, se sentó la cantinera lo saludo amistosamente  
  
-Que onda Jou, lo de siempre  
  
-por favor  
  
Al parecer el rubio era bien conocido en el lugar, ella le sirvió una bebida en un vaso color verde y de forma graciosa su contenido tenía un color rosado y encima tenía una espuma color azulada.  
  
-Quieres platicar  
  
-No  
  
-Solo vine para relajarme, ya sabes lo de siempre  
  
-Entonces te quedaras esta noche  
  
-No iré a casa con mam  
  
-A tu mamá, me la saludas oye deseas que te cure, mira nada mas como te dejo  
  
-Por favor, Nami  
  
-jejeje, por algo somos amigos.  
  
La amiga de Joey limpio unto una pomada, coloco unas tiras de micro poro para que cerrara más rápido y para que no se notara maquillo un poco.  
  
Listo ya quedo no se nota a menos que se te acerquen mucho, nada de besos eh??? Joey: Si enfermera  
  
Nami: Jajaja no me digas as  
  
El agradeció y se marcho a su casa. Llego con bien y el recibimiento fue tan distinto. Mientras que con su padre era hostil, con su madre era muy distinto  
  
-Joey hijo, que haces aqu  
  
-Hola Mamá puedo quedarme esta noche  
  
-Por supuesto pasa. Serenity mira quien llego  
  
La Wehleer menor salio y sus ojos y sonrisa se iluminaron al ver a su hermano  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡JOEY!!!!!!!! QUE BUENO QUE ESTAS AQUÍ –Ella lo abrazo  
  
Si tenía razón, ellas dos su familia era un sueño muy lindo. Estaba feliz por ello y de seguro una rica cena lo esperaba y si era cierto su madre había preparado pollo con curry y arroz blanco.  
  
Así paso una velada agradable y mientras tanto  
  
Regresando con el pequeño Ceo este estaba viendo la televisión, no traía camisa, pero si una ligera venda. Esos patanes lo había lastimado, pero el no lloraría como pequeño Si algo había aprendido de su mayor era no ser débil y el mostraría a su hermano que el era todo un hombre.  
  
Ambos en horas mas tarde se encontraron por el MSN y platicaron un rato mas  
  
THE NUMBER ONE: QUE ONDA, COMO FUE TU DÍA  
  
BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON: HOLA BIEN POR ASI DECIRLO Y TU  
  
THE NUMBER ONE: PUES UN POCO MAL, PERO SIGO VIVO  
  
BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON: QUE BUENO  
  
THE NUMBER ONE: OYE Y TIENES HERMANOS O AS????  
  
BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON: SI PERO COMO SI NO LO TUVIERA Y TU  
  
THE NUMBER ONE: SI TENGO UNA Y ELLA SI ESTA, SI QUIERES TE PRESENTO UNA AMIGA QUE ES COMO UNA HERMANA DE TODOS LOS QUE CONOZCO  
  
BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON: JAJAJAJAJ ESTARIA BIEN, AL MENOS ALGUIEN ME PELARIA  
  
THE NUMBER ONE: AUNQUE SI DESEASUN HERMANO YO PUEDO SER UNO O MEJOR AUN PUEDO SER TU AMIGO  
  
BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON: GRACIAS POREL OFRECIMIENTO, PERO ME SERVIRIA MUCHO AMBOS  
  
THE NUMBER ONE: PERFECTO VIEJO ENTONCES ERA MI HERMANO  
  
BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON: SOLO FALTA QUE TE CONOZCA  
  
THE NUMBER ONE: QUETEPARECE LA PROXIMA SEMANA  
  
BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON: ME PARECE BIEN, PERO AUN ASI PUEDO SEGUIR VIENDOTE TODOS LOS DÍAS POR AQU  
  
THE NUMBER ONE: Mmmmm CLARO  
  
BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON: ENTONCES NOSVEREMOS LUEGO, ME TENG O QUE RETIRAR, MAÑANA TENGO ESCUELA  
  
THE NUMBER ONE: ESTA BIEN, YO TAMBIEN  
  
BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON: BIEN HASTA LUEGO HERMANO  
  
THE NUMBER ONE: ORALE VIEJO  
  
Y así termino la mini platica que llevo ceca de una hora y cada uno se fue a dormir. Y joey fue llamado por su hermana  
  
-Joey con quien platicabas  
  
-Con mi hermano y amigo  
  
-O. O Este bien. Pero ya duerme y antes de que lo hagas, dime quien te dejo así, por que no creas que no me di cuenta de que venías maquillado.  
  
Joey con el dorso de su mano se froto el ojo y dejo al descubierto el micro poro que cubría un moretón y un poco de la ceja abierta-Fue una pelea con un chico (obvio que no le diría que su padre fue el responsable de sus moretón en el ojo y su ceja abierta)  
  
-Hay no deberías pelear, que pensara papá de eso. Y mamá pensara que eres un busca pleitos.-dijo Serenity algo preocupada por su hermano  
  
-si pero no lo sabrán si no dices nada –joey sonrió con su usual y dulce sonrisa  
  
-mmm, me tengo que ir.  
  
-Buenas noches Serenity  
  
-Si  
  
Ah buenas noches Mokuba, ojala te encuentres bien- Esto lo dijo inconscientemente el gran Seto Kaiba mientras tecleaba en su computadora un correo para su hermanito ,comunicándole que volvería la próxima semana adelantando su llegada una semana antes.  
  
**_Continuara...._**  
  
Espero les haya gustado este largo capitulo.  
  
Sobre el padre de Joey mmmm salio por que me pareció buena idea, que dicen ustedes.  
  
Lo de NATA: Es que es una súper familia.  
  
Y lo de la ceja abierta: Es obvio que en el espacio donde anda la ceja (osea un poco arriba de los ojos).  
  
Sus opiniones son bienvenidas. En un hermoso review.  
  
Hasta la vista  
  
**DONEC ERIS FELIX, MULTOS NUMERABIS AMICOS. **


	4. UNA DESICION UN CAMBIO

Jejeje aquí reportándose la esperanzada  
  
Umi: Sigues con lo mismo  
  
Aname: Si, sigo con el avance de mis capítulos, por que aunque no haya muchos review ,no importa ,yo no dejare mis ideas ,solo por que si.  
  
Umi: OK Panchita  
  
Aname:¬¬ No importa ,vamos con el fic.  
  
FIC: SOLEDAD / CAPITULO 4: UNA DESICI"N, UN CAMBIO

* * *

Al día siguiente Joey despertó con cara de on'toy O., Para encontrar como respuesta a su linda hermana quien lo saludo con una hermosa sonrisa. El rubio recordó lo que el día anterior, había pasado y como para verificar que no estaba en un error se paro frente al espejo de forma de osito de su hermana y descubrir que si todo había pasado.  
  
Una vez que su hermana llamó su atención, recordó que no había ido a repartir diarios, por lo que alarmado vio el reloj, con la esperanza de su hermana solo fuera una psicópata madrugadora, al igual que Tea lo era de la amistad y no fuera tarde. Pero como no todo es de color de rosa...  
  
-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, ME VAN A DESPEDIR, QUE VOY A HACER, COMO DISCULPRE SEGURO EL SEÑOR GONZALES QUERRA COMERSE MI CABEZA EN EL DESAYUNO DE MAÑANA  
  
Joey- llamó su pelirroja hermana, pero siendo ignorada por el mayor  
  
-YA SE LE DIRE QUE ABUELITA MURIO, OH RAYOS RECUERDO QUE LE DIJE ESO HACE UN MES DE SEGURO ME DIRA, QUE OTRA VEZ A TU ABUELITA LE DI UN ATAQUE CARDIACO .POR RA QUE HARE  
  
Joey – volvió a llamar su dulce hermana -  
  
Mientras que Joey casi lloraba, por que mañana su jefe se lo comería vivo, como el ogro que este era.  
  
Joey – volvió a llamar su dulce hermana y como fue ignorada por el ojos de faldero - ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡JOEY WEHLEER TE ESTOY HABLANDO!!!!!!  
  
El chico de los diarios volteo sorprendido viendo a su hermana, ya que no era común que ella gritara de esa manera- O-O Que pasa Serenity????  
  
-Te iba a decir que como tú estabas durmiendo y no quise despertarte, yo fui y repartí los diarios por ti  
  
-¿Qué tu hiciste que?  
  
-Que repartí los diarios, no fue difícil, tu jefe esta enfermo por lo que su esposa me atendió y como al parecer no conoce a todos los repartidores no hubo problema y bueno acabo de llegar. Mamá partió hace media hora por lo que son la 7 AM y tu debes llegar a la escuela en una hora, por lo que te recomiendo que te apures.  
  
Joey abrazo a su compañera y le dijo. Gracias, no se que haría sin ti  
  
-JEJEJE pues mañana serías desayuno de ogro jajajajajjaja  
  
Ambos hermanos rieron. Pasada una hora ambos salieron para sus distintas escuelas Joey a la predatoria de ciudad Domino, mientras que Serenity a la secundaria de los suburbios.  
  
Mientras que en la lujosa prisión de Mokuba .Este se encontraba planeando algo que traería bienestar a su vida. Si todo se enfocaba en su amigo Joey Wehleer.  
  
Lo pensaba mientras se retiraba la venda, no sería necesaria, ya que el era un chico fuerte y debía serlo en todo los aspectos, para que las pequeñas cosas no lo lastimaran y sobre todo su hermano y su fría actitud. Por eso el comenzaría una nueva vida con una nueva actitud donde nadie mas lo lastimaría y hasta el propio Seto, tendría miedo de él.  
  
Una vez que estuvo listo salio corriendo de su casa ,esta vez no llevaría consigo su bicicleta, por lo que tuvo que correr como cualquiera .  
  
Hace que poco que Joey ya veía el edificio perteneciente a la escuela y viendo su reloj noto algo que sería un milagro para el. Si el llegaría temprano por primera vez en su vida, y con un tiempo de casi media hora.  
  
-¡¡ORALE llegue temprano  
  
-¡¡¡¡Rayos, no puede ser el mundo se acabara!!!!!  
  
-Eso si que es un milagro  
  
-Hay que celebrarlo ¿no?  
  
-Que piensa usted jefecito  
  
Joey se topo con unos los tres sujetos de ayer y la chica pelirroja del bar  
  
-Hola inútiles-refiriéndose a los tras hombres de ayer- Señorita –a su amiga del bar  
  
Nami: Woaaa Jou (así le dice ella) a que debemos que hayas llegado temprano  
  
-Nada más  
  
Rugio-Oiga jefecito, lamentamos lo de ayer pero es que el mocos inicio  
  
Joey-Ya déjenlo por la paz, espero que no lo hayan lastimado mucho  
  
Shin-No queríamos, pero si le hicimos algo, pagaremos lo que sea necesario  
  
Nami: Ustedes si se pasan con que golpeando niños menores, abusivos  
  
Albert: Ya perdón, por cierto que te paso Joey  
  
Joey se quedo callado, para no recordar lo que había pasado con su "amoroso" padre. Pero no hizo falta que lo dijera ya que los punk's lo sabía, conocían casi toda la historia de Joey.  
  
De hecho esos 5 conocían la vida de cada uno y a la vez casi todos eran hermanos del mismo dolor. Con su variaciones. El quinteto se quedo callado y entonces Nami dijo:- Ven deja te maquillo, no queremos que te vean con esa cara y los maestros pregunten más de lo debido.  
  
-Si gracias.  
  
Cuando la pelirroja termino. Joey y sus amigos se sentaron a esperar que les abrieran las puertas.  
  
Las clases empezaron siguiendo su curso normal, pero cierto pequeño de finos ojos azulados esperaba la hora de receso, para empezar su plan.  
  
Las horas pasaron y en respuesta a su suplica el solo escucho el sonido del timbre que anunciaba el tan merecido descanso y salio corriendo, dejando a mas de uno de sus compañeros sorprendidos por la urgencia con la que había partido.  
  
Mokuba corría como desesperado, buscando al rubio del día anterior paso por los corredores y desde una ventana vio que el iba de salida con varios compañeros los mismo que se lo había ejecutado y una chica, talvez su novia. A toda prisa les dio alcance  
  
-Joey –grito el Kaiba-  
  
Joey se giro sobre si para ver a quien lo llamaba y se encontró con su pequeño amigo  
  
Shin: Mira es el enano  
  
Nami: Ese es al que golpearon  
  
Rugio: Sep  
  
Albert: ¿Qué quieres enano?  
  
Mokuba se acerco al grupo ignorando el comentario del peli-azul –Puedo hablar con ustedes  
  
Todos: O.O Si claro  
  
Joey: Pero vamos a otro lado si?  
  
Mokuba: Si  
  
Unas ves que estuvieron solos y le dieron la palabra a Mokuba este empezó:  
  
-Necesito que me hagan un favor  
  
El grupo sin interrupciones lo dejo seguir hasta que acabo  
  
-La paliza que me dieron ayer me hizo darme cuenta de que necesito aprender a defenderme y bueno lo que deseo pedirles que me ayuden a lograrlo, quiero ser como ustedes, quiero ser fuerte. Quiero ser unos de ustedes. Haré lo que me pidan.  
  
El grupo se quedo como en shock sobre todo los hombres, por que a nami le dio risa, pues no todos los días llegaban un niño bueno y de octavo grado, diciendo que deseaba ser rudo. Que deseaba ser su amigo y demás.  
  
Joey se sonrió y le dijo: Bien Chibi, puedes quedarte con nosotros y antes mis amigos te quieren decir algo  
  
Shin, Albert y Rugio: Compadre lamentamos a verte golpeado, pero ahora que serás uno de nosotros y ahora de veras avisarnos que mocoso se mete contigo y nosotros nos arreglamos con el.  
  
Nami: Bienvenido peque ,   
  
Mokuba se quedo como menso pues hace unos momentos atrás los compañeros de Joey lo miraban con puñales y ahora lo trataban como el mejor amigo que tenían.  
  
Joey le sonrió y le dijo – son estupidos, pero no malos  
  
Los demás: Oye ¬¬  
  
Mokuba se rió y se dispuso a retirarse cuando el dueño de dos esmeraldas lo llamo.  
  
Rugio-Vamos quédate y comparte algo con nosotros  
  
Mokuba-Como que  
  
Shin-No se algo de tu vida, tus gustos lo que sea hay que conocernos  
  
Mokuba sonrió, sentó a lado de la chica y empezó:  
  
Bueno, pues me gustan mucho los juegos, me gusta la música de todo tipo y creo soy algo tímido.  
  
Todos: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Nami: Te gustan los deportes?  
  
Mokuba: Si, pero no he tenido la oportunidad de jugar  
  
Rugio: Que deporte  
  
Mokuba: Basketball  
  
Los amigos de Joey, ahora también de él siguieron preguntándole mas cosas y Joey solo observaba. Al finalizar el receso cada uno se dirigió a su salón, quedando de esperarse en cuanto salieran.  
  
Así habían pasado tres días Mokuba se veía con ellos en el receso y ellos le enseñaban cosas que le serían útiles para defenderse o simplemente hablaban sobre ellos mismos.  
  
Ese día por la noche Mokuba por fin se digno a ver el tal regalo que le había dejado su hermano, se trataba de una laptop nueva. Mokuba la vio y sin mas ni mas, la metió en bajo su cama, ni siquiera la había visto como a un regalo se le ve, con aprecio.  
  
Otra de las cosas que había pasado ese día es que ya conocía un poco de la historia de su ahora banda. Realmente su historia se podía parecer si el no fuera sido adoptado por Gozaburo Kaiba, pero aun así su historia se parecía la diferencia estaba en donde se había desarrollo en un ambiente diferente.  
  
Y bueno para relajarse se dio un rico baño caliente y después de eso se dispuso a ponerse a platicar con su cyber amigo elvis-cocho, con el las platicas había sido entretenidas, pues ese chico siempre tenía un gran humor.  
  
Y hoy nuevamente se encontraba platicando con el  
  
BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON: OYE Y DONDE NOS VEREMOS  
  
ELVIS-COCHO: SOBRE ESO TEQUERÍA HABLAR, MIRA EL LUNESNO PODRE, NO SE PUEDAS EL SABADO ESTE SABADO  
  
BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON: MMMMM, ME PARECE BIEN, EN DONDE NOS VEREMOS  
  
ELVIS-COCHO: QUE TE PARECE EN LA PLAZA DE JUEGO, FRENTE A KAIBALANDIA, LO CONOCES??  
  
BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON: POR SUPUESTO A QUE HORA  
  
ELVIS-COCHO: TE PARECE A LAS 12:00  
  
BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON: BIEN ENTONCES TE VERE A ESA HORA  
  
ELVIS-COCHO: Y POR CIERTO COMO VA TU RELACI"N CON TU HERMANO  
  
BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON: DIRIA QUE BIEN, PERO MENTIRIA NO LO HE VISTO NI HABLADO CON EL HACE CASI YA UNA SEMANA  
  
ELVIS-COCHO: AHHHHHH QUE MAL  
  
BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON: Y TU COMO VASCON TU FAMILIA  
  
ELVIS-COCHO: BIEN, PERO COMO TODAS LAS FAMILIA LLEGO A TENER PROBLEMAS. MI PADRE SE MARCHO HACE CUATRO DÍAS Y NO REGRESARA HASTA MAÑANA  
  
BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON: TRABAJA MUCHO VERDAD  
  
ELVIS-COCHO: SI SOLO LO VEO UNA VEZ A LA SEMANA O UNA CADA MES.  
  
BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON: AHHHHH  
  
ELVIS-COCHO: BUENO Y DIME COMO TE RECONOCERE  
  
BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON: MMMM SERA FACIL LLEVARE UN RELICARIO EN FORMADE CARTA DUELO  
  
ELVIS-COCHO: WOOAA SI QUE TE GUSTA EL JUEGO VERDAD  
  
BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON: SI  
  
ELVIS-COCHO: BIEN HERMANITO, ME DEBO IR YA SON LAS 11 Y SI NO DUERMO MI JEFE ME ARRANCARA LA CABEZA JAJAJAJAJA  
  
BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON: AHHHHH -''. BUENAS NOCHES.  
  
Antes de retirarse Mokuba checo su mail y encontró un mensaje de su hermano. El mismo que le había enviado avisándole que regresaría poco antes de lo esperado. No se alarmo simplemente tendría que llamar de nueva cuenta a los sirvientes y ya.  
  
Cerrando la sesión se fue a dormir.  
  
Mientras tanto Joey reencontraba en su casa descansando de lo más tranquilo por que su mounstro, perdona padre no estaba en casa. Se encontraba solo con su pelirroja madrastra  
  
-Joey – lo llamo la misma  
  
-Qué pasa Joanna?  
  
-Quiero pedirte una disculpa de parte de tu padre, se que todo es por mi culpa  
  
-No te culpes, además fui yo quien lo provoco, mejor dime como estas tu , ya que no hemos hablado desde hace 5 días  
  
-Bien, después de que te fuiste Alexander se sentó en la sala y vimos la televisión juntos y de pronto recibió una llamada y se marcho creo que otro embarque que debía llevar  
  
-Supongo entonces que no lo veremos en un tiempo  
  
-Si talvez un mes  
  
-Ahhhh  
  
-Será mejor que vayas a dormir, tienes que repartir diarios  
  
-Ahhh –bostezo- buenas noches  
  
-Buenas Noches  
  
Y en un hotel muy lujoso  
  
-Lina ve a dormir  
  
-Señor Kaiba  
  
-Tengo que terminar unos asuntos, por cierto ya quedo todo empacado  
  
-Si señor la mucama acaba de terminar  
  
-Duérmete mañana tendremos un día pesado y tenemos que pasar a casa para ver como esta mi hermano.  
  
A su casa (chin, creo que se va a armar)  
  
Si  
  
-Buenas noches señor –Lina salio casi corriendo de la recamara de sus jefe, para avisarle a Mokuba pero el pequeño había cometido la estupidez mas grande ,había desconectado el teléfono ,no había forma de avisarle a tiempo ,entonces pensó en los mensajeros y nada ninguno disponible.  
  
CONTINUARA....  
  
ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO. Y NO OLVIDEN QUE LA ESPERANZA ES LO ULTIMO QUE MUERE, POR ESO ESPERO RECIBIR REVIEW.  
  
Umi: Ya pareces Joey Welheer  
  
Aname: Así y porque  
  
Umi: Nunca te rindes y sigues adelante con tus fumadas estas  
  
Aname: Ahhh por un momento pensé que habías cambiado  
  
Seto: Oye que te traes con mi hermano  
  
Aname: Nada  
  
Mokuba: "rale seré rudo rudísimo jajajja  
  
Seto: Noooooooooooooo  
  
Joey: Pues por mi esta bien.  
  
Yugi: Y nosotros no saldremos  
  
Yami: Si es cierto no saldremos;-;  
  
Aname: No lo había pensado, ya veremos  
  
Yugi: Buauauauauauau no nos quiere  
  
Yami: Ya Yugi no llores  
  
Aname: Ahora a lo que los traje  
  
Todos: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DONEC ERIS FELIX, MULTOS NUMERABIS AMICOS 


	5. encuentros

¡¡¡¡¡¡Ohaiyo yaa!!!!!!!

He vuelto con la inspiración recargada y bueno decidí seguir este fic, espero se de su agrado y se anime a dejarme un review.

Hablando de review's quiero agradecer aquellos que leen la historia y por alguna razón no dejan review (¬¬;-; porque??????) - y mucho mas a los que dejan review (los amo).

Y contestando:

**Bakura: **

Gracias, me da gusto que te guste este fic y su trama, sobre la actualización ya llego espero la disfrutes.

Lo de hacer sufrir a Joey, si es una lastima que aun personaje tan lindo le vaya tan mal, pero como dices es divertido y bueno para que tu no sufras tanto, en este capitulo le va ir bien.

Bueno ese fue el único review .Y ahora pasemos al capitulo.

Capitulo 5: Encuentros

Lina se encomendó a todo lo sagrado y se fue a dormir esperando que mañana un milagro sucediera y todo saliera bien

-Como dice el joven Yami que Ra me ayude y que mi jefe bonito tolere y respete las decisiones de mi jovencito (mokuba)

Por otros lado y muy lejos d e hay tenemos a un pequeño papacito durmiendo placidamente se trata de nuestro abandonado mokuba quien estaba teniendo una confrontación con sus mas íntimos deseos jejejej

Awwwwww – gemía el pequeño dando vueltas una y otra vez

Si nuestro pequeño adolescente tenía uno de aquellos sueños tan especiales los afamados sueños húmedos, con quien soñaba???? .Todo un misterio, pero al parecer lo estaba disfrutando

La noche era calmada y lejos de aquella mansión tenemos al rubio que estaba meditando sobre lo que pasaba en su vida

Su padre no estaría a menos de que una maldición cayera sobre el y no lo tocaría, claro que le dolía mas cuando su padre lo hacía sin razón.

A su mente vino aquella ocasión en donde por ver feo la mesa se había ganado una paliza que lo había dejado con varias marcas en las piernas y el abdomen. Para darle de amolar no solo el sufría en una ocasión que Joanna intervino ella se gano un ojo morado y Joey por defenderla un golpe que lo dejo K. O,

Aquella ocasión cuando despertó se encontró con una Joanna que lloraba a mas no poder por haberse asustado del golpe que se había dado es que su padre lo aventó contra la pared y este se golpeo cayendo y comenzando a sangrar.Y durante 8 horas no había regresado en si

También su nuevo pequeño amigo que deseaba ser rudo, realmente no entendía por que un chico tan "tierno" deseaba ser mas fuerte ,acaso tendría un problema ,podría ser, y si ahora el era su amigo trataría de saber en que podía ayudar

Y por ultimo estaba su nuevo hermanito por así decirlo ,tenia la sensación de que el y su amigo mokuba tenía algo similar ,pero no encontraba sentido tal vez solo eran sus imaginaciones

Y siguió dando vueltas a sus asuntos y de tanto pensar se quedo dormido como pollo ósea que ni tiempo le dio de acostarse en la cama y menos cambia se de ropa

Una vez que se quedo dormido, su madrastra Joanna quien desde el marco se quedo observándolo ,lentamente se acerco hasta queda a su lado y poniendo su mano sobre su frente suspiro y la bajo hasta acariciar los suaves y rozados labios de su exnovio Joey Wehleer

-Que rayos nos paso joey -Y acercándose mas a sus labios como si la respuesta saliera de esta parte del inconsciente joey los miro y suavemente le robo un beso, se sentían tan calidos aquellos labios que mas de una vez había pertenecido a ella ,pero había algo que ya no era igual ,ella estaba casada con su padre y reconquistar a Joey imposible ,por que aunque era su amiga el cachorro no la veía con mas ojos que de esposa de su padre

Joey se movió un poco y ella se aparto un poco y para no molestarlo lo arrastro a su cama donde le quito los zapatos y lo tapo con su manta

Se retiro con la mira de tristeza y se dirigió a su propia habitación.

Volviendo al lujoso hotel tenemos a un seto Kaiba quien seguí tecleando intensamente aquel teclado que ya estaba algo desgastado por tanto uso y con justas razones por que el ceo de Kaiba Corp era un obsesionado por el trabajo ,todo por brindarle algo de felicidad y comodidad a su hermano ,quien era la razón principal de todos sus esfuerzos ,claro que lo hacía para si mismo ,pero la persona musa de todos sus esfuerzos siempre fue y sería su hermano menor a quien por cierto no veía muy seguido, pero estaba seguro que su hermano era feliz a l tenerlo todo

Pero no olvidemos del otro lado de la moneda y la verdad es que mokuba no deseaba todos los lujos y atenciones por las que tanto peleaba el Kaiba mayor, solo deseaba estar a su lado y como el decía ser un equipo y no un simple hermano mimado.Deseaba que el castaño estuviera a su lado como lo estaba otros hermanos

Pero pronto acabaría esto, pues Seto tiene planeado tomar un descanso de sus actividades solo le falta termina de sellar el trato con unos inversionistas quienes se habían interesado en el nuevo proyecto. Y después de eso como su hermano decía y quería para su mayor una merecidas vacaciones.

Terminado de teclear se dio cuenta e que eran las tres de la mañana y como no tenía nada que hacer ,pero si mucho que fastidiar, empezó a guardar sus cosas y a las cuatro de la mañana se dirigió al cuarto de Lina suavemente toco la puerta y pues bien que Lina como guardaespaldas no dormía mucho y estaba recién despertando de su sueño ,que de hecho había sido el mismo que su imaginación ,al oír el toque de la puerta se dirigió lentamente hacía la puerta y tomando su pistola abrió, para encontrarse con su jefecito

Buenas noches – el ceo saludo y no pudiéndolo evitar bajo mirada para encontrar que Lina le había abierto en ropa interior y de hecho muy chiquita, los colores se le subieron al rostro

Desviando la mirada le dijo a Lina – Ya nos vamos

Lina quien seguía algo dormida despertó como si le aventaran un balde de agua fría

O.O ¡¡¡¡¡¡YAAAA!!!!

-Shhhh no seas tan escandalosa, vistete toma tus cosas y vamonos

-Glup

Lina tenía que pensar algo rápido si es que quería salvar a su jefecito Mokuba y a la paciencia de Seto

-Buauauauauauauauauauauauauauaa y más buauauaauauauauauauaua

Seto se le quedo viendo feo a Lina y le pregunto con su usual frialdad –que te pasa

-Es que que el... el buauauauauauua, no lo resisto

-que no resistes el seto la miraba cada vez mas extrañado

-que usted.... (Que diablos le digo)

-Que???

-Que usted no duerme mucho, mírelo nada mas esas ojeras le quitaran atractivo

-eh O.O tu crees?

(N/a que Seto tan vanidoso)

-S señor, por que mejor no duerme al menos unas 5 horas, para que se vea mejor

-pero

Pero nada señor, no querrá verse como un zombie

-eh bueno, pero solo 4 horas

Lina sabía que había logrado demasiado en convencer al Ceo y no debía abusar de su suerte

-Si señor yo lo correré, digo lo despertare – dijo algo nerviosa y aliviada

-Hay Lina a veces me asustas

--

El ojiazul se fue a descansa un poco y Lina se fue a dormir un poco ,pero menos que su jefe para al menos llamar a la servidumbre a tiempo.

Lo que quedo de la noche paso tranquilamente y encontramos ya a un madrugador rubio terminando su rutina matutina

-Wooooaaaaa termine temprano, a ahora si me dará tiempo de pasar a desayunar decentemente que felicidad –sonrió como siempre el hermoso rubio, dirigiéndose a casa

Un joven se levanto algo asustado y es que jamás le había pasado eso, como era posible y sobre todo que clase de sueños tendría. El no era ningún ignorante y sabía que existían esa clase de sueños, pero eso era una exageración, mira que cuando se paro aun estaba alzado este y le dolía como nunca, además que clase de escenas tenía como para provocar aquel hinchazón en medio de sus piernas.

-Será mejor que me apure- lo dijo cuando miro el reloj y ya eran las 7:20

Así comenzó un nuevo y mas decente día, pasando lentamente su mañana, el Seto ya había salido del lujoso Hotel en compañía de su guarura y ahora se dirigía a su casa llegaría a eso de las 12:00 del Día y sería una gran sorpresa para su pequeño hermano .Que por cierto para estos momento se encontraba en su recesso de día especial ,pues hoy el recesso duraba una hora y se encontraba con....

Anami-Ah ya veo Mokuba entonces así es tu vida

Mokuba -Si

Rugió -Hay, pues si que tienes problemas con tu hermano

Shin- Si que es tonto mira que dejarte solo, oye no deseas que me encargue de enseñarle algunas cositas jajajaj

Mokuba no supo que decir, Shin era un buen chico, pero siempre quería golpear a algo o alguien – No gracias

Rugio: Oye Anami donde fue Joey

-Dijo que ahora volvía

-Ahhhh –

Albert – talvez a maquillarse

Mokuba se extraño por las palabras de moreno, ya que desconocía que Joey tuviera esos gustos.Y como si su cara fuera un espejo, el poseedor de unos bellos ojos azules le dijo

Shin: Hay pequeño no te asustes, que nuestro Joey no es, ya sabes,

Anami: Pero tu si – rió con gran humor-

Shin: Cállate Alcohólica

Mokuba algo preocupado: Tienes problemas con la bebida

Anami miro asesinamente a Shin y luego le dijo a Mokuba: No Kuba, pero ah Shinito le gusta molestarme con eso

Rugio Jajajajajajaja, fueras visto tu cara Mokuba

Albert: Si muy graciosa

Mokuba le entro la curiosidad: Oigan ustedes ya me dijeron algunas cosas sobre ustedes, pero porque Joey nunca habla sobre si mismo

Los demás se quedaron callados y fue la chica que rompió el silencio

-Mokuba nosotros te diríamos todo, por que lo sabemos, pero es mejor que Joey te lo diga ,mejor por que no le preguntas a el otro callado del grupo eh Shin

Shin: Callado yo, si la que ni hablas eres tu, Mokuba si quieres yo termino de contarte el trauma de Anami

Anami: Oye

Albetr : Siiiiii que lo cuente

Anami: Y o misma se lo puedo contar

Rugio: Pues que esperas

Anami empezó: Ahhhh pues después de lo que te conté de que mis padres me abandonaron llegue con un señor llamado Oliver y bueno el me trataba bien, pero su novia Kida siempre me veía mal o eso creía yo cuando se casaron, descubrí que ella buscaba mas que pelea y bueno hace tres años que trato de ...

Albert: Acostarse con ella

Mokuba: O.O

Anami: Bueno si pero nada paso, aunque si me dejo beso, por suerte la vecina llego y ella me dejo así nada mas , cuando volví a ver a Oliver ,le agradecí portado y marche de su vida.

Mokuba: Y luego

Shin: Se volvió alcohólica jajajajajajajajja

Anami se paro y le soltó un coscorrón al gûerito, quien se fue volando a l mundo de los inconscientes

La pelirroja siguió su relato: Bueno pues encontré me dirigí al único lugar que podía. A una lavandería a buscar trabajo y donde a parte de todo ofrecía techo, tarde en darme cuenta que fuera sido mejor acostarme con kida, pues hay los dueños abusaban d e las que podían y a otras las golpeaban. Pero yo corrí con suerte que solo uno de ellos me llego a golpear por no lavar adecuadamente. Y como de milagros viviera esa noche otra vecina chismosa reportó todo y puede salir de hay.

Y bueno yo ya tenía 8 años jajajja se que sonara raro, pero deambule un año pidiendo limosna o a ver que hacía para ganarme la vida y es cuando vi la luz en mi camino un cantinero me encontró y pues desde entonces soy su hija, el me trata muy bien , no hay golpes , ni groserías ni nada de hecho cuando yo cumplí trece años su cantina dejo de serla para convertirse en una bar mas familiar y hace un año que el falleció y bueno yo convertí ese bar en una mmmmm digamos que esta mezclado ,es una disco, café , y bar

Mokuba: Ahhhhhhh ya veo oye y ese señor que te ayudo nunca tuvo hijos

Anami: No era un soltero empedernido, muchas novias, pero con ninguna sentaba cabeza.

-Si pero antes de su muerte andaba tras los huesos de mi Madre

Todos voltearon para encontrarse con el rubio Jou

-Veo que por fin anami te contó algo más de su vida

Mokuba: Si ,pero solo falta saber de ti

Joey : No Mokuba yo soy un enigma y...

Todos: Ahhhhhh, que fresa eres Joey

Shin quien regresaba a la normalidad –que paso

Joey: Te prometo que el lunes te cuento todo esta bien

Mokuba: Estaré esperando el lunes

Alber: Oigan como anda nuestra agenda

Mokuba: Agenda???

Shin: Si cada fin de semana nosotros tenemos algo en que entretenernos salimos en grupo, tenemos fiesta o a ver que

Rugio: Pues yo tengo fiesta en casa de mi primo Otogi

Anami: En serio, oye crees que haya invitado a su amigo el chico de los cabellos rubios cenizos

Rugio: Quien Marik???

Anami: Si ese morenazo es un cuero

Shin: Ah si, resulta que la fea ya le hecho el ojo al morenazo

Anami: Celoso?????

Joey: Pues a mi me cayó bien Yami, es simpático

Rugio: No se olviden de Mokuba, vendrás verdad Kuba

Mokuba: No se

Albert: No te hagas del rogar, igual conoces a una lindura

Shin: Que tal la hermosa May

Anami: Joey por que no llevas a Serenity, de seguro Tristan la extraña –jejejeje

Joey: Tal vez, pero yo mañana no puedo, tengo una cita

Rugio y Anami se encimaron en el y le dijeron: Quien es la chica

Joey: Mmmmmm luego les digo y ya vamos que casi se nos acabe el receso

Albert: Iras Mokuba

Mokuba: No creó, también tengo una cita

Shin: Hay que pena ustedes talvez encontraran a sus medias naranjas, mientras que yo voy con la fea a una fiesta

Anami: A quien le dices Fea

Rugio sonrió y dijo: Pues si sus citas los abandonan, lleguen a la casa de Mi primo, bien

Joey: Si

Mokuba: Si

Las clases pasaron rápido y a la salida Anami sugirió una fiesta para el domingo en el parque, sería divertido. Y si no, no habría problema, ya que recién les había informado que el lunes no habría clases Cada quien se marcho Por su lado.

Mokuba corrió a sus casa, pues que mas le quedaba, al llegar encontró al jardinero y los demás, algo raro pasaba y en la caseta medía se encontró con Lina

-Lina que haces aquí

-Pequeño CEO le daré un consejo, no desconecte el teléfono que me consto mucho trabajo traer a todos de vuelta

Mokuba sabía lo que eso significaba, su hermano había vuelto. Digamos que su sonrisa se borro de inmediato y no por que no quisiera a su hermano, si no que no esperaba tenerlo ahora.

En esta semana se había olvidado de sus trauma por su hermano, lentamente camino hacía el interior de la casa donde fue recibido por los siempre presente mayor domo

-Joven Mokuba buenas tardes su hermano lo esta esperando en la biblioteca

-Gracias

Mokuba con paso firme se dirigió hacía donde lo esperaba su hermano. Al entrar

Seto lo miro con seriedad y le ordeno que se sentara, el menor obedeció a la orden .Una vez que estuvieron frente a frente.

Seto: Mokuba tengo una buena noticia

Mokuba: Cuál?? –pregunto con la misma frialdad que su hermano

Seto noto aquel tono, pero pensó que solo era por que Mokuba estaba cansado

-Faltan dos semanas para que termine de arreglar los detalles con los inversionistas y lo que deseaba decirte es que una vez que termine, podré pasar mas tiempo contigo que dices si nos vamos de vacaciones una semana

Mokuba lo vio con gran sorpresa, pues no se esperaba esa, pero tratando de ser lo mas calmado respondió

-Ah que bien, ya me puedo ir

-O.O si vete – el ceo sintió algo mas que frialdad en aquellas palabras de su dulce hermano, pero no había nada que hacerle, talvez solo había tenido un mal día

Mokuba desapareció del marco de la vista de su hermano tan rápido como había llegado

Y bueno nuestro pequeño ya se encontraba en su cuarto, saco su laptop y mando un correo electrónico que decía así

_HOLA COMO ESTAS, OYE SE QUE DIJISTE QUE EL LUNES PODÍAMOS VERNOS ,PERO NO PODRÍA SER MAÑANA EN EL MISMO LUGAR Y A LA MISMA HORA _

Una vez que el mensaje fue enviado el destinatario no tardo en responder

_HOLA CLARO ME PARECE BIEN DE HECHO LO MISMO TE IBA A PEDIR BUENO ENTONCES TE VEO EN LA ENTRADA PRINCIPAL DE KAIBALAND A LAS DOCE Y COMO NO ESPECIFICAMOS ESTARÉ A LADO DE LA ESTATUA DEL OJIAZUL. _

Y si pues resulta que nuestro joey respondió el mensaje jejeje- se rió al pensar que el mismo estaba escribiendo lo mismo, debería ser que las grandes mentes pensaban igual

La tarde paso tranquilamente mokuna se encontraba en babilonia ,cuando una sirvienta llamando a su puerta anuncio que la cena estaba lista y su hermano esperaba por el

Mokuba se incorporo de su cama y desde hay le dijo a la sirvienta

-Laura dile a mi hermano que coma solo

-Si señor

Cuando laura se retiro mokuba sonrió feliz, ahora que su hermano estaba era tiempo de comenzar el plan que ya había preparado y todo era tan fácil, le haría sentir la misma soledad que el sentía y todos los rechazos.

-Lo siento Seto, pero el dulce Mokuba se acaba de ir.

Mokuba no solía ser caprichoso, pero esto no era un capricho, esto era una venganza de la cual Seto sentiría todo el rigor y la soledad de tener un hermano y al mismo tiempo no tenerlo .

Laura bajo e informo con mas tacto lo que mokuba había dicho, Seto se extraño ya que su hermano nunca se rehusaba a compartir la cena con el. Pero solo ordeno que lo dejaran solo

Y solo el en su comedor sintió que le faltaban las risas y comentarios de su hermano, pero no lo demostraria, el era el fuerte y si mokuba deseaba estar solo hacía sería, mas tarde lo iría a ver.

Por otro lado en un pequeño comedor dos personas compartían sus alimentos

-Como te fue hoy Joey

-Bien gracias y a ti

-No me quejo, oye mañana iré a ver a mi hermana , este si sales llevaba tus llaves por favor

-Si claro, por cierto te quedo deliciosa la cena

-Gracias

A las doce de la noche Seto subió al cuarto de su hermano toco la puerta y como no hubo respuesta se dispuso a entrar.

En el interior encontró a un Mokuba que estaba en el balcón viendo el cielo

-En que piensas

-Nada en especial (si claro)

-Oye mañana tengo que salir, iré a ver como esta funcionado todo

-Que bien (como siempre tu maldita empresa es lo que te importa)

-Pero, espero tardarme mucho, que tal si vamos a comer los dos

Mokuba respondió con un desganado ahhhhh, que bueno y alzando sus ánimos le dijo – pero que crees yo también tengo que salir y no se cuanto me tarde

A Seto ya no le estaba gustando el tono de su hermano y con su frialdad, para no demostrarle que le importaba le dijo- y a donde vas

-Saldre, tengo una cita

-Con ¬¬???

-Oye no cuestiones tanto - 

-Soy tu hermano

-Bueno esta bien, con un amigo

-Con que ahora así les dicen eh

Mokuba para safarse del interrogatorio de su hermano le dijo

-Siiiii , si no te importa, quiero dormir, te puedes ir

Seto no supo que mas decir por lo que mejor se retiro, talvez su hermano ya experimentaba los cambios de la adolescencia

Antes de ir sobre su mesa de noche puso un fajo de billetes, ningún hermano suyo, de hecho su único, se quedaría con las ganas de divertirse y no tener dinero.

Al mañana Mokuba se paro temprano, preparo su propio desayuno, sorprendiendo a alas cocineras, cierto que siempre había sido un chico independiente, pero nunca lo había visto cocinar.

El mayor domo le informo que su hermano estaba por salir y el lo vio con mirada asesina como diciéndole que diablos me importa, pero lo único que salio de sus labios fue que bueno que le vaya bien.

Su hermano se iba a despedir de el, cuando el lo corto secamente

-corre Seto que se te hace tarde para tus asuntos "importantes"

Seto iba mas que enojado por la forma que le hablo su hermanito, pero no lo demostraría.

A su salida se encontró con Lina

-Lina

-Si señor Seto

-Mi hermano saldrá, síguelo, después de esto el se subió a la limusina y se marcho

Lina se quedo atenta a sus palabras –woaoao que raro, pero bueno ordenes son ordenes

Al poco rato Mokuba también salio y Lina lo siguió sin que se diera cuenta .Llegó a... Kaiba land

Lina: Que raro son mis jefes, pero bueno aquí me quedaré

Mokuba estaba esperando a su amigo hermano y desconocido, algo raro, pero no tenía miedo de que saliera un psicópata sin saberlo tenía confianza en aquella persona que no conocía del todo. Volteando a todos lados vio que varias personas iban y venían, por atrás de el llegó una persona que lo llamo por su nombre y su voz ya le era conocida

¿?.- Mokuba que milagro encontrarte aquí

Mokuba: Joey hola que haces aquí

Joey sonrió y lo observo notando que el portaba un relicario en forma de carta de duelo

-Jejeje

-De que te ríes

-Pues de que tú eres a quien vine a buscar

-Entonces tú eres el Bizcocho

-Pues creo que si jajajajajaj

(N/a eso gracioso. Es como decir tu eres el cuero , si lo soy jajajaja)

-Nunca pensé que fueses tú

-Si claro, bueno entonces como ya nos conocemos que te parece si vamos a pasear por la ciudad

-Bien

Desde lo lejos Lina los observa, notando que no había ningún peligro, pues al parecer Mokuba ya conocía a ese rubio, pero no desobedeciendo las ordenes los siguió

CONTINUARA

Espero alguien haya llegado hasta aquí y tenga la intención de dejar un review

Eh bueno me retiro con la esperanza ferviente d e que me apoyen.

Hasta la vista

DONEC ERIS FELIZ, MULTOS NUMERABIS AMICOS


	6. ACERCAMIENTOS

¡¡¡¡¡¡Ohaiyo yaa!!!!!!!

He vuelto con la inspiración recargada y libre del ce tareas y examenes.

Ahora que lo pienso ,casi siempre ando en exámenes, y como entenderan durante estos periodos ni tiempo ni inspiración hjay, pero ya concluidos ,sigamos con este fic, espero sea de su agrado y se animen a dejarme un review.

Hablando de review's quiero agradecer aquellos que leen la historia y por alguna razón no dejan review (¬¬;-; porque??????) - y mucho mas a los que dejan review (los amo).

Y contestando:

**BAKURA **

GRACIAS POR EL HALAGO, NI YO LA CONOCIA, PERO LA CONOCEREMOS AHORA QUE EL DULCE HERMANO SE HA IDO

MMMM CON QUIEN SOñABA MOKUBA MMMMMM YAVEREMOS (PAREZCO DISCO RAYADO CON LA FRASE, PERO BUENO NO IMPORTA)

ESTA BIEN NADIE INTENTARE PERSIADIRTE DE NADA, PERO SI DESEAS COMENTAR TUS SOSPECHAS ERES BIENVENIDO (A) SOLO AGREGAME A TUS CONTACTOS Y HABLAREMOS LUEGO (CLARO SI DESEAS)

GRACIAS POR DESEARME SUERTE.

**FORFIRITH-GREENLEAF**

HOLA!

WOAOAOA GRACIAS, ME ALEGRO QUE TE GUSTE LA HISTORIA Y LA TENGAS EN BUEN PRECEPTO .SI QUIERES SABER LO QUE PASARA CON LOS HERMANOS KAIBA Y LA INTROMISIÓN DEL CACHORRO, SIGUE LEYENDO ESTE FIC.

LO DEL FINAL, ES FÁCIL DE ARREGLAR, TODO DEPENDE DE LA SITUACIÓN Y SUS REVIEWS JAJAJAJAJ

.PERO SI EL DESTINO DECIDE QUE NO Y A TI TE ENCANTA LA PAREJA DE SETO JOEY, BIEN PUEDES IR A LEER MIS OTROS FICS SOBRE ESTA PAREJA 100 (EL SERVICIO DEL MAL Y TAN IGUALES TAN DIFERENTES)

UN BESITO

BYE

**AGUILA FANEL **

GRACIAS, TU SIEMPRE APOYANDOME. (CASI JEJEJE)

SI ME MANDO CON LA RELACIÓN, PERO TODO TIENE UN PORQUE Y YA VERAS EL MOTIVO DE ESO MUHAHAHAHAHA. YO TAMBIEN CREO QUE ES UN EXELENTE HERMANO, PERO NO PUDE EVITAR PONER ALGO ASÍ.

ENTRE EL YAOI SETO /JOEY, MMMM LO PENSAREMOS, SI NO IGUAL TE PUEDES PARAR POR LOS FICS el servicio del mal y tan iguales tan diferentes 100 SETO JOEY

GRACIAS POR LA SUERTE Y HASTA LUEGO

Capitulo 6: Acercamientos El principio del juego

El día Mokuba recién empezaba su día y ya con la grata sorpresa de que su cyber -amigo , hermano y compañero de la escuela ,eran la misma persona y no cualquiera era nada mas y nada menos que Joey Wehler. El biz-cocho que conoció en sala de los corazones rotos (cambie el nombre d e la sala, para que nadie intente demandarme) .

Una vez que se encontraron decidieron ir a dar un paseo por la ciudad y terminar en una cafetería para comer algo.

Mokuba: jajaj jamás pensé que fueras tu

Joey: Creeme que a mí m paso igual ,pero me da gusto ,siempre pensé que el white dragon and blue eyes y tu tenían algo en común.

Mokuba: Si ,y ahora que lo recuerdo tu prometiste contarme algo de tu vida la próxima vez que nos viéramos y bueno que dices si empezamos en la comida, claro si quieres

Joey se quedo callado, pues sabía que no tenía salida alguna y bueno si decía ser su amigo y "hermano" tenía que platicarle algo de su vida

-Esta bien, pero vayamos ahora al parque de diversiones te parece.

En su estancia en el parque los dos amigos se divirtieron en grande ,pero como a eso de las 4:30 de la tarde les dio hambre por lo que hicieron una parada en el "GRAN HUARACHE VELOZ " un restaurante de antojitos y comida mexicana ,donde su especialidad era el mole con pollo y arroz ; huarache con todos su aditamentos o sencillo; pozole , los tamales , las corundas, el tepache, tequila , los Alambres ,etc. ...

Aname: mmmmm delicioso se me antojo un huarache uno con carne y quesillo. Para quien no sepa que es el huarache o lo conozcan con otro nombre: es una tortilla hecha a mano, por lo que es fresca y caliente; larga como de 20 cm. . Suele llevar como relleno frijoles. En cima se le pone salsa ya sea roja o verde, queso rayado. Y como aditamento puede llevar carne, quesillo, etc. Su consumo sobre todo es como antojito

Los demás es simple, el pozole es un caldo con carne de puerco, a veces pollo rojo o blanco, que lleva para agregar al gusto lechuga rayada, orégano, rábanos y es muy sabroso. Aquí tenemos otro antojo y comida en ocasiones patrióticas.

Los tamales y la corundas son antojitos mexicanos muy similares. Los tamales varían según el estado en cuestión, los hay chiquitos ,delgados, gordos . Pero lo que no falta es que cada uno tiene su sabor: Dulce, de rajas (chile) , de mole, rojos,etc. Ls corundas esun tipo tamal salado sin nada mas que jocoque ( algo asi como la crema ) y salsa roja.

Alambres: Guisado de carne en trocitos delgados que lleva chorizo, queso fundido, longaniza, chile morrón. todo se cocina con la grasa d e la carne cuando es freída.

Lo demás es bebidas típicas

Después d e la clase de cocina sigamos

En la comida el pequeño pregunto la pregunta de más larga respuesta

-Oye Joey porque te maquillas??

Y bueno la pregunta más difícil tuvo como respuesta un buen de divagaciones por parte del rubio mayor

-Veras Chibi es algo difícil de explicar, pero para decirlo en corto tiene que ver con mi familia.

Joey no era de la personas que su pusieran a platicar mucho de su vida ,pero siendo lo mas concreto le contó a grandes rasgos su situación familiar.

-Veras yo tengo problemas con mi padre, pero nada serio.

Mokuba se sentía feliz, no cualquiera te contaba su vida por una promesa, y hablando de promesas era raro para el que una persona cumpliera sus promesas.

Después de la comida el pelos-azabache sabía la vida en corto de Jounouchi Wheeler, ambos partieron a la salida del parque habían decidido ir a la fiesta que había organizado el primo de Rugio, un llamado Otogi (Doug).

Caminando por la calle y seguidos por Lina. Ella recibió una llamada de su jefe el gran CEO que le pidió ir de inmediato a la mansión debí hablar con ella. Así mokuba dejo de traer su chaperona.

En un tiempo de media hora llegaron a la "casa" de Otogi Deblin hay encontraron que no eran los únicos, pues la casa estaba llenamente iba gente venía al parecer la fiesta era buena una vez adentro se encontraron con sus amigos

-Heey Jou, pensé que no vendrías, la chica del grupo le llamo a Joey

-ya ves Anami

-Hola mokuba, saludo el chico de ojos verdes

-Hola Rugio

-Deja te presento algunos amigos –Se lo llevó-

Y bueno todo fue tan rápido desde que rugio tomo de la mano al pequeño y lo llevo a presentarle a los demás amigos hasta el momento de...

-Bueno Mokuba que es lo que mas te gusta –pregunto una chica de cabellos castaños y bellos ojos azules, muy similares a los de su hermano

-Mmm me gustan los juegos

-A que bien. A yugi también le gustan mucho

De pronto se acerco un mesero y ofreció algo de tomar a los jóvenes que platicaban

Mokuba tomo aquel jugo de uva, la verdad es que era muy exquisito.

Joey se sentó a platicar con un amigo de cabellos tricolor

Joey-Si viejo el es un buen chico

Yami-Ya veo, pero es más pequeño que tu no?

Joey -Si tiene 14 años, casi 15

Yami -Por cierto yo que tu cuidaría bien de el, pues bakura anda viendo a quien molestar y creo que puedes ser tu o tu pequeño amigo

Joey -Gracias por el avisó, pero estoy seguro que los otros lo cuidaran, mejor cuéntame como va tu negocio en el cairo, supe que recién llegaste

Yami -Si fue un viaje muy....

Pero joey no se imaginaba que cierto albino maléfico andaba viendo a quien fastidiar y discutía con su par.

-No kuba, no es correcto que provoques al joven Joey

-Que va Ryou, no creo que le importe

-Te pido por favor que no te metas con el, compórtate solo una noche. Ahora vengo

Pero ese ahota vengo nunca llego, porque cuando Ryou entro al baño, el otro albino le cerro la puerta, dejándolo encerrado

-Muahahahaha es tiempo de jugar unas "bromitas" – se fue a observar al acompañante de Joey.

-Bueno Mukuba me retiro, planeo sacar a bailar a Yami , deberías hacer lo mismo

-Jejeje no creo que Yami quiera bailar conmigo

-Jajá aja yo me refería a Joey o a alguien más, vamos anímate es una fiesta. –Con estas palabras Tea se alejo de niño. Este observo a sus alrededores y vio que sus amigos están muy ocupados bailando (Anami estaba bailando con Marik, rugio con una chica rubia ,de apariencia infantil, pero muy linda y a Shin ni lo veía) Por lo que pensó que no sería mala idea hacer lo mismo. Pero primero debía ir a tomar algo.

El albino vio acercarse al niño y le sonrió

-Hola deseas tomar algo

Mokuba lo vio con rareza y este lo noto

-Perdona mi nombra es Bakura quieres tomar algo

-Hola soy mokuba y si necesito agua

-MMMM con que tienes sed, por que mejor no tomas algo mas refrescante

¿???

-Mira tomate esto, es más refrescante

El hermano de Seto vio el interior de la bebida y parecía ser jugo de uva por lo que se lo tomo de un solo trago. Bakura sonreía mientras en sus pensamientos rondaba la idea de emborrachar al niñito, para jugar un poco y entretenerse.

Después de un rato Mokuba estaba viendo doble y no es que haya tomado tanto si no que lo poco que tomo había sido suficiente para él.

-Jajajajaja – se rió "feliz"

Bakura entonces lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo a la pista donde se puso a bailar con él

El moreno se sintió algo raro pues no coordinaba tan bien, sin embargo le estaba gustando esa fiesta se sentía tan libre sin que su hermano lo viera feo o algo por el estilo. De un momento a otro sintió una presión sobre sus labios, no podía respirar.

Mientras tanto en la mansión de los Kaiba

-Rayos no debí dejarlo sin protección, para que me haces caso Lina

-Señor usted me pidió que viniera urgentemente.

-Ya son las 11 de la noche y el no aparece, su celular esta apagado

Así es el "padre" de Mokuba estaba angustiado por su pequeño, desde hace una hora y media sentía una opresión en su pecho, pues su hermano aun era pequeño y no debía estar solo a estas hora.

No hace falta resaltar que Seto se preocupaba por su hermanito.

Volviendo a la fiesta

Encontramos que un rubio estaba discutiendo con el albino

Joey-Que te pasa, como te atreves a hacerle algo así a Mokuba

Bakura -Ya no te enojes Jouno, debiste a ver visto sus manos, tu pequeño "novio" tiene las manitas ardientes

Ryou-¡¡¡¡¡KUBA!!!!!- reprendió su par

Joey-¬¬ Cállate

Bakura -además – con cara de desinteresado y una gran sonrisa – me lo debías

Joey -Eso fue una broma entre nosotros, no tenías que meter a mi hermano

Todos: Tu hermano????

Joey-El es mi amigo, pero también es mi hermano, si llevó a su casa a si de seguro sus padres lo alejaran de mis amigos y yo, todo por tu estupida broma

Tea: Bakura que cruel

Anami: Además lo dejaste K. O y tirado en el suelo

Aquellos gritos hicieron que Mokuba recuperara la conciencia, almenos ya podía respirar. Lo primero que vio fue a Joey

-Hola –susurro-

Los demás estaban aliviados pues el pequeño ya había cobrado color

Doug: Como te sientes chico

Mokuba: Mareado

Joey: es mejor que te lleve a tu casa

Joey cargo a l pequeño en su espalda y este callo dormido.

Joey- Me retiro antes de causarle más problemas al chibi, adiós a todos y gracias Rugió a ti y a tu pimo por invitarme.

Doug: Por supuesto

Ryou se acerco a los que se iban: Te pido una disculpa a ti a tu amigo por lo ocurrido.

Joey: No te preocupes – viendo feo a Bakura- Hablaremos luego Bakura-

Cuando el par se retiro los demás también se empezaron ir.

Seto estaba por llorar del puro coraje de no saber donde estaba su hermano, había llamado a hospitales, investigado y nada ya eran la 12 a.m. y nada de su hermano.

Joey estaba lejos de la casa del pequeño y cerca de la suya. Y para no poner en riesgo a su pequeño decidió mejor ir a su casa. Si hablaba a casa del moreno explicaría la situación, además como llevaría al pequeño ebrio hasta su casa.

Llegando a casa abrió la puerta y noto que Joanna no estaba presente, por lo que facilito las cosas. Llevo al pequeño a su cama y lo recostó busco en su bolsa alguna identificación más apropiada para llamara a su casa y por fin la encontró.Fue a la sala esperando que su familia entendiera y llamó

Del otro lado de la línea estaba un Seto con preocupación extrema.cuando recibió la llamada contesto lo mas aprisa

- Mokuba!!!!!!!!!????

-Buenas noches .la voz de el otro lado se hoy nerviosa

-Que quiere ¬¬

-Necesito avisarle que Mokuba esta en mi casa señor???...

Seto estaba un poco más tranquilo – Soy su hermano Se...

-Que bueno, entonces le aviso que el chibi esta en mi casa no te preocupe por el

(Que rayos era esa forma de hablar, quien era ese sujeto) pensó el Ceo –Pasare a recogerlo ,donde están.

Joey dio la dirección de su casa y colgó.

-bueno chibi tu hermano vendrá por ti

Nuevamente joey se dirigió a su cuarto y envolvió con una cobija a su amigo. Se sento a su lado y se quedo en silencio.

Tiempo después el pequeño recobro la conciencia y la despertar lo único que veía eran sus labios y sin mas ni mas acerco los propios hasta formar un beso

Joey abrio losojos como platos y el pequeño estaba disfrutando de los suyos. Joey paso la mano por sus cabellos cuando...

DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG

Joey se separó y fue abrir mokuba se volvió a caer dormido.

Seto estaba en el marco de la puerta y cuando Joey abrio paso asi nada mas preguntando por su hermano. Joey entendió su preocupación por lo que no dijo nada.

-Sigueme

Llegaron a su cuarto y el pequeño dormía como bebe Seto lo miro aliviado y lo cargo .Joey lo miro esa dulzura cuando dormía era increíble y sonrio para si mismo.

-Gracias – dijo entre dientes el mayo y se retiro con su hermano en bnrazos.La puerta se cerro.

Joey: Ahhhhh que pasa Joey??

El mayor observo estaba en la limusina frente a su hermanito quien sonreía . y no pudo evitar el sonreír también. Sin sabe r lo que paso y pasaría.

**_CONTINUARA...._**

ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y PERDONEN EL MEGA- RETRASO.

APOYENME A CRECER CON SUS COMENTARIOS QUE SON INDISPENSABLES.EN ESTE Y DEMAS FIC'S

SE ACEPTAN TODO TIPO DE COMENTARIOS.

DONEC EIRS FELIZ, MULTOS NUMERABIS AMICOS


End file.
